


(you are) the paint that fills my world with colour

by geumyoungs



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Will add tags as I go, how many months on ao3 now and i still cant tag to save my life, this is going to be a very infrequently updated thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geumyoungs/pseuds/geumyoungs
Summary: a collection of drabbles for Park Jihoon and Park Woojin





	1. Melting

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble #1: Woojin makes Jihoon feel like he's melting.

Jihoon feels like he’s melting.

In the moments between harsh breaths and hushed kisses when Woojin is looking at him with those eyes—the ones that scream I love you without even having to open his mouth.

He feels like he’s melting when calloused hands tread across his smooth skin as if they have all the time in the world to just take everything in.

Jihoon feels like warm chocolate on the rare early mornings when he wakes up first and the sunlight is flittering in through the shutters and dancing across Woojin’s features in a way that’s so tempting he almost can’t believe that the other chose _him._

There are times when Woojin has Jihoon wrapped up in his arms cuddling on the couch with a movie playing that’s more for white noise than entertainment that have him feeling like ice cream dripping from a cone.

There are other times, like when Woojin has him pinned against a wall littering love bites across the expanse of his neck that have his knees liquefying right there on the spot, but it’s okay because Woojin is there to scoop him up into his arms like always—those arms that are always there to hold him up even when the world seems to just feel _so_ heavy.

There are other moments, maybe not-moments is a better way to describe it, when Jihoon relishes in the absolutely mundane day-to-day life that he and Woojin are living that make him feel like his little cotton candy heart has been swallowed up by happiness. 

Jihoon doesn’t really know how the other does it, how he manages to make him feel he’s melting no matter what, but he loves it. And he loves Woojin. There’s nothing in life that Jihoon wants more than to just be with Woojin.

Melting together.


	2. snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #2: Sometimes, looking at Jihoon makes Woojin a little sad.

 

 

Sometimes, looking at Jihoon makes Woojin a little sad. _Have you ever loved something or someone so much it hurt?_ That’s how Woojin feels. His chest gets all tight and it’s like all of the air leaves his lungs so that he can make room for all this happiness Jihoon is giving him. Sometimes, in the particularly beautiful moments they share, Woojin wishes he could capture it like a photo and save it forever; he wishes he could frame it and hang it up in the museum of his heart. But, unfortunately, Woojin realizes that memories are more like snow and less like photos. Woojin kind of hates that realization. That memories can just slip away like melting snow. Sometimes, when he’s deep in thought, Woojin says very random things (that maybe aren’t so random) to Jihoon, like, “ _If I could make snow last forever, I’d keep us in an eternal winter.”_ What he really means by that though (and what he desperately wants Jihoon to understand out of it) is, _“I want to make our memories last forever; I want us to last forever.”_ And this is how Woojin knows that Jihoon has _got_ to be the love of his life because the elder just smiles at him and responds with, _“That’s what snow globes are for.”_ But they both know that what Jihoon is really saying is, _“You don’t need to try to make our memories last forever because I love you too much to forget anything, Woojin.”_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twt!! @geumyoungs


	3. enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something about Jihoon never fails to leave Woojin feeling enchanted.

Something about Jihoon never fails to leave Woojin feeling enchanted. Maybe it’s the way the smooth lines and harsh edges of the elder bow ever so gracefully when he’s posing; maybe it’s the way his lips opening into a smile reminds Woojin of the gates of heaven opening up. Whatever it is, it leaves Woojin utterly enthralled every time. 

 

_ “Why do you always look at me like that when I’m in a shoot?”  _ Jihoon had asked him one day, completely out of the blue. The question had taken Woojin by surprise, not because he didn’t have an answer, but because he couldn’t believe that the other didn’t know it for himself. 

 

_ “You’re beautiful, Jihoon-ah. Wasn’t art made to be looked at?”  _

  
  


One day, when the pair had just gotten home from a particularly taxing photoshoot, Woojin had turned to Jihoon all starry eyed and in love and asked,  _ “Jihoon-ah, did you know that the definition of enchanted is to  _ “ fill someone with great delight or charm”  _ or to _ “put someone under a spell” _?”  _ (Yes, Woojin had memorized the definition word for word, he was just  _ that _ whipped).

 

_ “And? What does that matter?”  _ Jihoon had thrown right back, unfazed by the suddenness of Woojin’s question. 

 

Woojin had wanted to scream  _ “But it does matter!”  _ at Jihoon. He had wanted to sit the other down for a long conversation so he could explain that  _ enchanted _ was exactly what he made him feel. That Jihoon’s very existence filled him with great delight. That Woojin seriously considered whether Jihoon had somehow really put him under a spell because  _ that _ was how captivated he was by the elder.

 

_ (A few moments later, after watching the gears turn in Woojin’s head for a solid 10 seconds, Jihoon gets up from his spot on the armchair and sits beside the younger on the couch. He presses a kiss onto Woojin’s temple and sighs. _

 

_ “I get it, Woojin-ah, I love you too.”) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! follow me on twt!! @geumyoungs


	4. youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin had always hated the idea of leaving youth behind. And then he met Jihoon.

Woojin had always hated the idea of leaving youth behind, of growing up and getting old. He’d always wanted to stay young forever; to stay in his prime. But now that Woojin has grown a little, he sees that he has the world in his pocket and Jihoon has the universe in his eyes and it’s made Woojin realize two things: first, growing old may not be so bad so long as he got to do it with Jihoon and second, his prime was whenever Jihoon was beside him. No matter what age they got to, Woojin felt like theirs was a love that was effervescent and unfailingly youthful. It was one that kept them eternal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhh my "drabbles" are getting shorter and shorter, but this one is the closest to a true drabble at 116 words
> 
> anyways ty for reading and feel free to follow me on twt @geumyoungs

**Author's Note:**

> ahh thanks so much for stopping by!!
> 
> follow me on twt: @geumyoungs!!


End file.
